


Scars and Kisses

by RainShine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainShine/pseuds/RainShine
Summary: Sirius ends up in the hospital wing after a quidditch injury. To his surprise, Remus is also there with an identical injury. Coincidence?





	Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So you thought I could write? Maybe not but enjoy one of my first fics. It's a soulmate AU so whichever injury you get your soulmate gets the same one.

Sirius woke up to find himself in the hospital wing, his right arm tightly bandaged to his chest.

He sat up on his bed, with difficulty, and looked around. The wing was empty, except for one bed. The curtains were pulled around it.

  
"Finally woken up haven't you?" Came a voice. Sirius looked over with a smirk and found his best friend strutting into the room, still in his quidditch uniform.   
"Almost cost us the match, you git" he smiled.

  
"Come on, Hufflepuff didn't stand a chance." Sirius replied. He glanced at the other bed. "Who d'you think that is?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face.

  
"Probably a ravenclaw. Heard they had another explosion. That's twice this week." James said.  
Sirius looked down at his injured hand.

  
"That's all the time I can give you Mr. Potter. Your friends need to rest." Said Madam Pomfrey as she walked into the room.

  
Behind her a girl with fiery red hair peeked inside and smiled at Sirius. She gave him a thumbs up as she walked away.

  
"See you later, padfoot!" James said as he stumbled towards the door to run after the girl.

  
"Why don't you lie down now, Mr. Black?" Madam Pomfrey said. Her voice was calm but it had a tone of hurry in it.

  
She helped him lay back down and examined his hand.   
Suddenly Sirius sat up straight. He immediately regretted doing that. He winced as Madam Pomfrey scolded him but he didn't hear a word she said.  
After she was done, Sirius looked at the other bed. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and his hands were now cold.

  
"You said friends" he muttered.

  
"I'm sorry, what?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

  
"You said friends" he said again.

  
"Did you hit your head when you fell, Mr. Black?" She joked.

  
"No. But you said friends. To James. You said your friends need to rest."

  
Sirius could've sworn he saw something in her eyes. Maybe sadness or worry or something else but Madam Pomfrey hid it behind a small smile. "Must've misspoke." She said.

  
"It's not a ravenclaw student, is it?" Sirius asked impatiently. He tried to guess who it was. Maybe Peter. He always tripped and injured himself. Or perhaps it was Frank, but no he was outside cheering with the others. The only people inside the castle were Dorcas and Remus.

  
Realisation dawned upon him, along with a cold feeling in his stomach. How did he get hurt? Did someone hex him? Perhaps his cousins? Or did he just fall down those stairs? Questions buzzed around his head. He turned to Madam pomfrey. "Will he be okay?" His voice was a pitch higher.

  
She didn't speak. Her face was firm and expressionless. "Mr. Black, it's best that you rest." She finally said. "I'll get Professor McGonagall, she wanted to see how you were doing."

  
Sirius felt anger inside. His questions were unanswered. Remus probably lay in that bed, in pain and agony. His mind jumped to wild conclusions and he couldn't stop it. As soon as Madam Pomfrey stepped out of the room he got up and climbed out of the bed. With difficulty he slowly walked over to Remus' bed. He pulled away the curtains and looked down.

  
There in the bed lay Remus Lupin with his sandy brown hair and scars. Sirius gazed at him for a moment. He looked perfectly fine for a moment. No signs of being hexed. No new scars. No wounds to suggest that he had tripped. Nothing except for his arm. His right arm was tightly bandaged to his chest. The same as Sirius's.

  
"Ahem." Sirius knew who was behind him. He turned around with a grin.

  
"Professor McGonagall! How lovely to see you!"  
"How are you feeling then, Mr. Black?"

  
"Oh, perfect. I'll be heading to the dorm now. Have homework to do." Sirius tried to hurry out of the room before she could see him go red in the face.

  
Before he could reach the doors, he heard footsteps behind him. Sirius turned around to see McGonagall following him. She placed a hand his shoulder and both of them walked out of the hospital wing.

  
Kids in the corridors kept whispering about Sirius's cast. He even winked at a couple of Hufflepuff 2nd years and sent them into a flurry of giggles.  
McGonagall steered him towards her office. Sirius felt his legs wobble as he remembered Remus. Maybe McGonagall wanted to tell him that Remus may never wake up or maybe that he had lost all his memory or something much worse. Before he could think of anything more, he realised he was sitting opposite McGonagall inside her office with a cup of tea in front of him.

  
"He's fine." She said calmly.

  
Sirius blinked. He felt relieved but he was still scared at the same time.

  
"Just a badly aimed spell" she said. "Madam Pomfrey has assured me that he will be back in his dorm by tomorrow."

  
Sirius wanted to ask her about Remus's arm and as if she had read his mind McGonagall asked, "anything else you wanted to ask me, Black?"

  
"How did he get hurt on the same arm as I did?"

  
"Ah, pure coincidence, Black"

  
Sirius nodded. He didn't believe her. He still doubted if it really was a stray hex.

  
He came back to his senses when he realised that McGonagall had gotten up and was walking towards the door. Sirius got up and walked towards his dorm. He didn't stop to smile at girls to make them giggle or laugh at a couple of 4th years pulling a prank.

  
He reached the portrait and entered the common room. Marlene was doing her homework with Dorcas. James and Lily were arguing about something. Peter was reading a book and Frank and Alice were cuddled in a blanket in front of the fire.

  
Sirius quietly tried to make way to his dorm but was bombarded with questions from everyone. He didn't hear what they were saying. Something about the match, his arm and James asking about Remus. Finally, Lily stepped in front of him.

  
"He's tired. Everyone go back to your work. Peter d'you mind taking him upstairs?"

  
Peter leapt up from his chair and slowly took Sirius upstairs. "Thanks Pete." Sirius mumbled. " You can go finish your book now." Peter hesitated but then left. The thought of sleep didn't even cross Sirius's mind.

 

He walked across the room and lifted his shirt. He looked into the mirror and saw the scars just below his rib. Remus had similar scars all over his body. Sirius remembered how Remus had told a first year that had asked about his scars that James Potter had a nasty cat. Sirius smiled. However, Sirius knew that these scars weren't from a cat. He also knew that a a week ago Remus had acquired identical scars in the same place as Sirius.

  
He felt a flutter in his stomach. He ran downstairs into the common room. This time it was Lily who cornered him.

  
"Did you know Remus broke his right arm?" She eyed him suspiciously.

  
"Umm...yeah. weird." Sirius replied.

  
"James and Peter just left to go see him." She said.

 

"And you're coming with me". She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the portrait hole. Sirius stumbled behind her as he tried to avoid hitting his cast. 

Sirius followed Lily into the library. Mrs. Pince didn't seem too cheerful about it.

  
"Sit down, black and don't try to run" she said pointing to a chair.

  
Lily walked over to a shelf and grabbed a bunch of books. She put the books down with a thud and sat down across form Sirius.  She handed him a hair tie. "Put your glorious hair up, this is gonna take a while." She opened the books and flipped the pages. Sirius soon fell asleep.

  
"Wake up, you git!" She whispered. About 7 books lay in front of Sirius but only one was open.  
The page read: 

_**Love magic** _

 

_When two people are so deeply in love that souls connect on a higher level it often affects their bodies. In the most well documented cases, the subjects often experience butterflies fluttering above their heads, finding similar ancient runes on each other without explanation and identical injuries._

 

Sirius read the page twice and then once more. He looked at lily hoping for this to be a joke. He even pinched his thigh under the table to make sure.

  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked as he winced.

  
"Yeah... I think..maybe" he replied.

  
Lily stared at his face as he gazed into the distance. For a moment he felt disbelief, which then changed to laughter and finally the realisation that Remus Lupin truly loved him.

  
""Are you okay, black? Black!" She shouted.

  
"Shhh" hissed Madam Pince.

  
"Let's go. It's almost time for dinner." Lily said.

  
The two of them walked in to the great hall to find James, Peter and surprisingly Remus, chatting happily and drinking pumpkin juice. Sirius saw Remus and his legs felt wobbly, his hand went cold and his head dizzy.

  
"Evans, he's sitting right there." He said. Lily smirked and sat down next to James, who shifted closer to her leaving just enough space for Sirius besides Remus.

 

Sirius squeezed in trying not to touch Remus.

  
"So who wants to sign their casts?" Shouted Lily in an almost sing song voice. She was holding 15 colourfulpens in her hand.

  
"Why would we do that?" Asked James.

  
"Well, it's kind of a tradition among muggles" Lily replied.

  
And so everyone picked a colour and huddled around Remus and Sirius trying to reserve spots on the cast to write messages like 'get well soon' or 'hope you feel better'. Sirius didn't mind everyone pulling at his arm but he did mind all these people swarming Remus and him and pushing them closer together.

  
After the whole hall had signed their casts Dumbledore announced that it was time to go to bed. Before Remus and Sirius could leave, he stopped them and pulled out a quill. He quickly wrote 'you look super cool' on their casts and then hurried them off to bed.

  
Sirius went straight up to his dorm while Remus stayed back to finish up a potions essay which he was working on. Sirius quietly went upstairs to change into his pyjamas. After he took off his shirt he examined his cast. So many different colours wrote 'get well soon', some were now just smudges, but, one message stood out. It was written in pink on Sirius's wrist. Sirius tilted his arm to read it.   
It read: "I love you, padfoot-M"

  
Sirius felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Remus Lupin loved him. The sandy haired boy with his beautiful scars and warm jumpers loved him. The shy and quiet boy who turned out to be an evil prankster mastermind was in love. With him.

  
Sirius ran downstairs as fast as he could. He burst into the common room which was empty, except for James, Lily, Peter and Marlene who sat there drinking butterbeer. Everyone looked around to see a shirtless Sirius running over to Remus, throwing his arm around him and kissing him.

  
Sirius felt like he was on cloud one hundred. He kissed Remus Lupin. And Remus Lupin kissed him back.

  
Sirius pulled away to find Remus Lupin blushing with a smile on his face. Sirius grinned like an idiot and turned to his friends who were cheering them. Lily shouting about her part in all of this. James swearing at them and Marlene whistling.

  
"I love you moony" he whispered.

  
Sirius felt Remus's hand go toward his stomach where the scar was.

  
"I know" he said. "Have known for a long time."

  
With that, Remus pushed Sirius's hair away from his face and pulled him in for another kiss which was followed by groans from their friends.

Sirius laughed and turned towards his best friend,

"Say James, you wouldn't mind if we borrowed your invisibility cloak, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
